


Shooting Range

by SharkGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Post-season 7, Shooting Range, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: It was odd, training on the Atlas, but the ship was built with every necessity in mind. However, what was stranger still was training alongside the Paladins of Voltron.





	Shooting Range

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey! Yes, I know I'm on hiatus, but I wanted to write a short little something for Kinkade and Lance because, if there's a Lance ship, you know I'm down, haha. (Plus, I love Kinkade, oh my goodness!)
> 
> I managed to keep it short and sweet (imagine!)  
> Oh, also, I hope Griffin doesn't come across too mean. He's just grumpy (I like him, too!)
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Ghost~  
> Please enjoy!!

“Woo, not too bad, Griffin,” a jovial and teasing voice echoed down the firing line as the group finished their training session and made their way out of the range. 

It was odd, training on the Atlas, but the ship was built with every necessity in mind. However, what was stranger still was training alongside the Paladins of Voltron. They were intergalactic heroes.

Sure, the MFE pilots had done their fair share during the fight against Sendak. But the paladins had saved more planets than most had seen or even heard of.

It was humbling to say the least.

“But,” the chipper voice continued, now familiar, “You could use a bit more...”

Kinkade turned just in time to see Lance gesturing vaguely toward Griffin, the latter’s expression not the least bit amused. It was Lance’s turn to lead a training and, of course, the shooting range was the perfect place.

“You know...” Lance continued. “Like, your recovery is good and you definitely hit the target eventually, but if you aimed a bit better-”

Griffin growled in annoyance, but it didn’t seem to deter Lance. Nothing did, really. Especially when Voltron’s right hand, the paladins’ very own resident sharpshooter got a chance to train with the MFEs. 

“I appreciate the input,” Griffin managed after a moment and Kinkade was proud of him for not losing his cool. The last thing their leader wanted to do was to upset the higher ups. Not to mention Lance’s older sister who, despite his protests, Kinkade knew Griffin was pretty sweet on.

“Any time!” Lance replied happily, his bayard disappearing as it often did when he was finished with it. Pretty impressive. “Oh, and Rizavi, if you-”

“All right, team. Let’s hit the showers,” Griffin called over him.

“Okay. I can take a hint,” Lance joked, holding his hands up in surrender. Then his gaze shifted from the other pilots to Kinkade and his smile widened. “Kinkade, my man.” He brightened. “You were flawless, as usual.”

It was a simple compliment. Perhaps verging on flattery. But it still made Kinkade’s cheeks grow warm.

Lance drew closer and clapped a hand on Kinkade’s shoulder. “Keep up the good work,” he said and then walked passed, making his way toward the locker rooms.

“Man, that guy is annoying,” Griffin said once Lance disappeared around the corner. “Anyway, Rizavi, you’re sloppy. Let’s run a few more.”

“I thought you said we were hitting the showers,” she replied with a slight pout, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kinkade would have listened to the rest of the argument, but he’d already disassembled and cleaned his rifle. 

“You heading out?” Griffin asked and Kinkade nodded. “Okay. Catch you at dinner.” He snorted. “Unless Lance corners you in the showers and talks your ear off.”

Kinkade gave another quick bob of his head and turned on his heel, heading toward the locker rooms. Once inside, he set his things down and pulled his shirt over his head, waiting for what he knew was coming.

“You really were something at the range,” Lance said and Kinkade didn’t need to look up to know the other was leaning against the bank of lockers nearest to him. “Almost as good as me.”

Kinkade huffed out a laugh and shook his head before throwing his soiled shirt into the laundry bin.

“So,” Lance continued, used to filling the silence. “I take it the others weren’t quite finished?” He didn’t wait for an answer. He stepped closer, his voice dropping in pitch. “Suits me just fine.”

At that, Kinkade did look up to find Lance smirking at him, his back to the lockers. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Kinkade was faster, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist and pinning him against the cool metal. Their lips were so close, Kinkade could feel the warmth of Lance’s breath against his skin.

“I don’t think Griffin likes me very much,” Lance said, voice barely above a whisper and gaze clearly locked on Kinkade’s mouth. “But,” he continued, tongue darting out to wet his lips, “I suppose he’s not the one I’m after, huh?”

Kinkade chuckled and finally pressed their lips together, silencing Lance in the most pleasurable of ways. Perhaps the others, like Griffin, found Lance’s incessant chatter annoying. But not Kinkade. He loved the sound of the other’s voice. His passion for everything. And his excitement.

They broke for air and Kinkade slowly kissed across Lance’s jaw to his neck, sucking on the soft skin.

“R-Ryan,” Lance gasped out, high and sweet, sending a delicious shiver up Kinkade’s spine.

Yeah, he liked when Lance talked. But he loved it even more when he sang.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, my sharpshooter boyfriends~
> 
> As always, let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)


End file.
